My Verison of Dead Doll
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: Can the team find Catherine time. GRILLOWS. If you don't like GRILLOWS then this story isn't for you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairings: Grillows

Summary: Can the team work out in time where Natalie took Catherine.

* * *

Previously on CSI

_**Her name is Natalie Davis, she works in our cleaning serves. This girl holds me responsible for the death of Ernie Dell. I took away the one person she ever loved and so she's gonna do the some to me.**_

_**Walking into his office he see's a miniature on this desk he lefts up the car and finds a miniature of Catherine underneath.**_

_**Stop this tell me where Catherine is**_

* * *

Somewhere out in the desert

Catherine lyes under the car with her hand pined between the car and the ground. As the thunder rumpled above as the rain came down heavier as the water flowed fast to wards the car.

Carpark

"There are two camera's on each level this eye has the best view of Catherine's car" said Greg

"Great if only we could see what it saw." Sara said looking up at the camera."Where are the damn tapes"

"Like I've been telling everyone this is a strip mall, not a casino the feeds go's off site my boss is bring it now"

"Have you seen this woman before" asked Sara showing a photo of Natalie

"No"

"What about this woman" showing a photo of Catherine.

"Yeah she cames here once a week , sometimes with her daughter"

"When was she here tonight"

"I don't know maybe 7:30 that's when she normally cames."

"That gives us time frame, you said her daughter comes with her sometimes was she with her tonight" asked Greg

"No she was alone"

"Thank God " they both said

"I'll take care of the tapes" said Greg

Natalie's Apartment

Warrick and Nick search around the apartment hoping to find anything that would tell them were Natalie took Catherine.

"There's a lot of desert drawings" said Warrick looking at the book of drawings

"The hole city is a desert, it could be anywhere"

Picking up a sketch book Nick flicked though it and find drawings for Catherine and Gil from a crime scene.

"Hey Warrick check this out" handing Warrick the sketch book."on those photos of Natalie looking at Catherine and Grissom I don't remember seeing a camera or a sketch book in her hand or anything like that".

"Are you saying she drew these from memory"

"Maybe she's a human camera, your eyes snap a photo and scan it to the brain"

"Great Catherine location probably locked away inside her head".

"Brown"

"Great I'll take it , keep it there" closing his phone and looked at Nick'' they find Natalie's car in Fremont street"

"Alright go a head I'm not leaving till I've find something"

Crime Lab

Jim and Gil watched an officer walk Natalie down the hall.

"I just got off the horn with search and rescue,we have three chopper's in the air with night vision and IR.But the weather is getting cooler so a warm body would be easier to find."

"If she under the car the mental would conceal her"

"Maybe she got out of the car"

Gil was about to say something else when he heard the weather on the news and walked over to the TV.

"We have three thunder storms that are converging and are heading straight for us. After three inches of rain there expected to hint in the next eight hours,flash flood warnings have been given to the city and surrounding desert".

Oh god please tell me that this is all a dream, that I'm going to wake up with her safe in my arms. Gil thought as he walked away form the TV and got a jug of water.Walking into the evidence room, he tipped the water on to the miniature as flash of Catherine stuck underneath flashed in his mind as the water run under the car.

Desert

Catherine tired franticly to move her arm out from underneath the car as the flood waters began to rise.

Crime lab

Gil and Warrick went over Natalie's car looking for any evidence that would tell them were she left Catherine when Gil's phone rang.

"What do you have Natalie's been spending a lot of time in the desert. But a dozen different spots all of the beaten path. No roads just general locations"

"Hang on a minute,Warrick how far was the last trip"

"Give me a second, I'm getting it right now. 34 miles one way"

"Nick, give all these locations to Brass . Tell him to focus his search on any destination with in 34 for miles"

"Done"

He thinks back to the night two years ago we they got together holding her in his arms after they made love for the first.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

If you want me to continue let me know.

The last chapter to Please don't leave so be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie's Cell

"She has a wound on her head, swab for any DNA and trace.No idiot defense lawyer is going to make there reputation setting her free." said Sofia

"A blow to the head can course many things like memory lose . But not psychosis"

"She said something" said Hodges

"She's not talking to you, or any one eles here, this girl is showing signs of a psychotic break"said the doctor

"How long is she going to be like this" asked Sofia

"Days, weeks, months any longer were looking at schizophrenia"

"Your special" mumbled Natalie

Carpark

Sara looked around the back of Catherine's car, bending down she saw something on the back tier she pulled it out and took a closer look and realized it's from a tazzer gun.

"Did you find something" asked an officer

"Yeah it's a barb from tazzer gun, it tells us how but not where"

Flash back

**"Hey handsome"**

**"Hey yourself beautiful, we got a lead on the miniature killer her name is Natalie Davis"**

**"One of Ernie Dell's fosters" picking up her kit and making her out of the lift and walked to her car.**

**"Yeah Sofia and I talked to her real father he saids he put Natalie up for adoption when she pushed her kid sister out of the tree house"**

**"Does he know where she is now"**

**"No, but with a name it's just a matter of time"**

**"Alright I'll be right there, I'll meet you at the lab''**

**"OK I love you Cath"**

**"I love you too Gil, I'll see you soon"**

**Hang up her phone she walk over to her car putting he Kit in the back and turned when she heard someone call her name.**

**"Catherine"**

**She turned to face the person, only to drop to the ground in pain with in a few seconds everything went black.**

Crime lab

Gil and Greg where in the evidence room looking over the tapes from the carpark

"She went west on impearl" said Greg

"Jim, It's Gil target your search to the western desert"

Natalie's Car

Catherine woke up and realized her hands were tied , looking around the trunk for something to free her hands. She turned and pulled the barb from her shoulder and spat it out behind her and used it to free her hands. She pulled the cord to open the trunk, lifting it up she saw that they where somewhere out in the desert. Closing the trunk before Natalie notice that she was a wake and free she turned and reached up to one of the speakers and saw one of the screws lose. un screwing the screw's she pulled out the speaker, looking though the hole she saw Natalie and also notices the seat tag.

Laying back down she put her fingers though the hole and pulled the tag , slowly pushing the seat back so Natalie didn't hear her. she quietly and slowly moved into the back seat. Catherine leaned forward and grabbed Natalie and a fight started Natalie tried to keep control on the car while struggling with Catherine. She manged to grab Natalie's head and smack into the driver side window.

While Natalie recovered Catherine was able to open the back door, jumping out of the car hit the ground hard the last thing she saw was Natalie looking down at her before everything went black.

Desert

As the flood waters continued to rise, she tried to free her hand but the more she tried the more pain she falt.

Crime Lab

Warrick search the back of Natalie's car and noticed a hole in the speaker pulling the tag he pushes the seat down and put's his fingers though the hole. Looking into the trunk he see's something that looks like a cable tie picking it up he notices that the tie is loses.

"Grissom I found a loses cable tie, I think Catherine got free the speaker have been completely reaped out from the inside. She could have re listed the seat, and there's blood on the window"

"Yeah, but that doesn't tell us where she is. We need a parking ticket or something that tells us a location on it"

"If she got out of the car, she might not be in the desert we could be way off base here"

"No Natalie, complete the miniature I saw it in her eyes. Catherine's under the car"

"The spurs from Natalie's head and car both overlap in Red Rock Canun" said Hodges

"Did you native SNR''

"Yes"

Natalie's Car

After tyeing Catherine up again and placing her in the back seat Natalie tipped water on to Catherine's face to wake her up. Jumping back into the front seat she started driving again.

"Natalie, Natalie Davis I know a lot about you. You make the miniatures, I've seen you before right you work at the cleaning servers at the lab. You make really good miniature, did Ernie show you how to make them"

"Erin loved me"

"Yes he did"

"More then Grissom could ever love you"

Catherine was about to reply when she started feeling sleepy

"Natalie...Natalie what did you put in the water." " What's in ...the ...water...Natalie" she said before falling a sleep

Desert

Catherine woke up as Natalie watched the car being lowed on to her.

"Natalie, Natalie what are you doing." "Natalie don't do this...Arr" she screamed out in pain as the car pushed down on her arm."Natalie" she shouted as Natalie walked away."Natalie, Natalie"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Let me know if you want me to keep going. only 2 more chapters to go.

Thanks to everyone who as review so far it means a lot, hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick continued looking through the apartment, not finding anything that would help them find Catherine he kicked to bed in anger. Siting down on the bed he thought back to a case they worked on up state a few months ago.

**Flash Back**

"I don't think Grissom's coming back"

"Why wouldn't he"

"I don't know he shaves his bread, lost a little weight leaving when shift ends I even think he took a day off last week."

"Maybe he's got himself a girlfriend"

"That's what I'm saying; you know I thought you and he were together only a few months ago"

"Why because I shaved my bread"

He laughs

"No it's the way he looks at you, he always smiles when you around"

"Nicky…"

"Come to think about it, you have been acting weird yourself the last few months"

"Weird Nicky"

"Yeah if I didn't know better I'd say I was right about Grissom and you"

"Nicky…."

"Don't worry I Cath I won't tell anybody your secret is safe with me"

"Good because if anyone find out before Gil and I tell everyone, I'd hate to have to hurt that cute face of yours Nicky"

**End of flash back**

Getting off the bed, he walked to the draws of Catherine that had been pined to the wall he smiled at the memory. Taking a closer look at the bottom of one of the draws, he noticed an address and phone number. Picking up his folder, he noticed that the address and number match the one in his folder.

**Desert Diamond Auto Yard**

Jim speeded through the auto yard and stop when he saw a person working on a car.

"Hey bubby, I'm in a hurry this girl (showing a photo of Natalie) brought a red mustang from our in bound lot

"Yeah a couple of weeks ago…."

"Where did you take it?"

"I don't know it was dark I flowed the tail lights"

"Wait a minute you towed a 3500 bound car you can't remember where you towed it"

"What….what's going on?"

"You towed a car for a serial killer that makes you a partner you helped kidnap one of my people. Either now you tell me where you took it or you will end up in hospital then jail you choose, come on focus."

"Ice box cannon"

"This is a map, show me on the map"

**Ice Box Cannon**

While Gil and Nick joined the ground search, Greg joined the air search. Looking out the window he spotted something out of the Connor of his eye taking a closer look he spotted the car.

"To the left, down there that's it that's the car"

"Control, air three where 20 miles west of the 159 near Ice box cannon, red colour car has been spotted"

Gil, Nick, and the rest of the ground unit rushed to the scene. Jumping out of the truck Nick and Gil raced over to the car and started to push the sand out of the way.

"Catherine" yelled Nick as he and Gil continue to push the sand out of the way

"Catherine" he yelled again

He stopped pushing the sand when he saw her CSI vest, lifting the vest up in the air and looked over at Gil.

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter I hope to have chapter 4 up in a couple of hours if not tomorrow. Review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you GrillowsLover22 for your lovely review. I am glad you love my story.

* * *

"Nick" Sara yelled as she ran over to him

"She's not here"

"Ok that's good news"

"Guys, park ranger said there's some roads on the another side were going to take a look" said Sofia

"I'm going with her," yelled Nick

"Sara I've got shoe prints," yelled Gil

"She got out for underneath the car, Ok everyone listen up were going to search on foot" yelled Sara

**Flash back**

Catherine search for away out as the floodwater rise taking a deep breath she dove under water search for anything that would help her get out. Running out of breath, she retuned to the top. Searching with her hand, she found the review mirror breaking it off she took anther breath and dove to the bottom using the mirror to move the rock that was pining her hand. Hitting the rock a few times, she was able to move her hand. She made her way out of the car.

**End of flash back**

Catherine walked slowly through the desert using her shirt as a sling she climbed up the rocky hill to see if she could see anyone, the only thing she saw desert and rocky hills.

Gil and Sara flowing the footprints and stopped when they did not see any more.

"I'm not seeing anymore foot prints are you"

"No"

"I think we just lost the trail"

"Sara look"

"What" she saw what he was looking at and ran over there with him.

"This is better than a foot print"

They kept searching until they find more rocks.

"Good Cath, do you see anymore?" she asked Gil how was looking for more rocks only to find something that made is heart drop.

"Oh no" he said and ran to where he saw the body.

Please god no please do not let it be her please he thought as Sara and he pushed the sand off the body. Turning the body around he thank god when he heard Sara say it was not her.

"It's Matthew Hoffman, ranger said he check in at a trail head three days ago no one

Has seen him since."

"Thanks Jim, Park services gave him a camping permit he was sp post to hike out this morning

"He must of got court in the flash floods and couldn't make it to higher ground"

"Where is she Sara, its 110 degrees she's been out here all day without water"

"She's strong ….you really love her don't you"

"I love her with my heart and soul I can't image life without her"

"Will find her Grissom"

"I hope so"

**Somewhere in the desert**

Have to keep walking, cannot give up she thought as she slowly walked through the desert. Falling to the ground, she used all her will power to stand up and keep walking but only make a few meters before dropping to her knees her head spinning. Sorry Lindsey, Gil I tried to hold on she whisper as she fall to the ground as everything went black.

Sofia and Nick continue to search when Nick saw something form the connor of this eye.

"Wait slow down, slow down" he said taking a closer look.

"What is it?"

"Go that way, go"

Driving to were Nick saw the flash, they spotted Catherine jumping out of truck they raced over to her.

"Catherine, Catherine its Nick can you hear me. I cannot find a pulse "

"Find Catherine north on the 159 eternal head beck we need a medic here right now"

"Don't worry were going to get you out of here" he said as Sofia and him tipped water over her.

As the paramedics where working on Catherine, Gil jumped out of the truck and raced over to her.

"How is she"

"we need to get her to hospital now"

"What hospital are you taking her to?" Sara asked as they load Catherine into the helicopter .

" Desert Palms"

"Move over I'm going with her" Gil said as he jumped into the helicopter.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go. Sorry for another short chapter I'll try and make the last one a little longer. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Catherine hospital room **

**Desert Palm**

"Gil"

Hearing is name he moved for the sit next to her bed, and sat carefully next to her.

"Hey honey how you feel"

"I feel sore all over and my arm hurts"

"Do you want me to get the doctor or a nurse?" he asked get off the bed

"No I'm fine….just stay with me….please" she said holding his hand

"I'm not going anywhere honey, I promise"

"Hold me please Gil"

"Come here sweetheart" holding her the best he could

"I….I thought she was going to kill me, I thought for sure I was going to die" she said crying into his shoulder

"Your safe now honey, she can't hurt you any more. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again sweetheart" kissing her forehead

"She…she said…."

"She said what honey" wiping the tears for her eyes

"She said that Ernie loved her more then you could ever love me"

"Hey you know that not true sweetheart". Kissing her, "I love you so much, so much. When you where taken my heart stoped, I cannot image my life without you and I never want to. I'm so in love with you Cath, you've got to believe me sweetheart" kissing her passionately

"I do believe you, I can see how much you love me by the way you hold me, kiss me, the way you look at me. I love you so much Gil, when I was under the car and in he desert all I thought about was Lindsey and you. I love you both so much" wiping tears away for Gil's eyes as he did the same thing to her.

"Un aware that they where be watched by the rest of the team and Jim and Sofia standing at the window to Cath's room.

"Hey guys, why don't we give them some time alone and come back in the morning" looking at the couple.

As the rest of the team left, taking one last look at the couple he smiled, turned, and left taking hold of Sofia's hand as they left.

"Why don't you get some rest, Lindsey and your mum will be here soon. I'll be here when you wake up" kissing her.

"You promise"

"I promise honey, just close your eyes and get some rest" kissing her again

"Ok, I love you" kissing him back

"I love you too honey" kissing her hand

He held her hand as she slept, thanking god that she was safe and here with him.

**THE END**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post the last chapter, I've been busy and also had a case of writers block.**

**I have a few Idea's I'm working on that follows this story, I'll only post them if your interested.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I just want to say thanks for the reviews .**


End file.
